wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fathom-Lord Karathress
Fourth boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. He is a high-ranking Naga under the authority of Lady Vashj, and is in charged with keeping Seer Olum captured. General information *Level: ?? Boss *Type: Humanoid (Naga) The Fathom lord comes with 3 adds. Abilities Fathom-Lord Karathress 1,700,000 HP ;Cataclysm Bolt : Every 10 seconds Fathom-Lord Karathress will cast a Shadow Bolt that will damage one single target for 50% of their total HP. This ability looks like five Shadow Bolts spinning in the air, but always coming down on a single target. The bolt can be completely resisted, but not partially. ;Enrage : After 10 minutes Fathom-Lord Karathress will enrage. ;Melee Strength : At the beginning of the fight one healer is sufficient to heal the boss' tank, but once Fathom-Lord Karathress gains the buff "The Beast Within" his damage will increase enormously. He then hits the Main Tank for about 6,000 damage. Fathom-Guard Sharkkis (Hunter) 855,000 HP ;Multishot : Causes approximately 2000-3000 damage on three players. ;Leeching Throw : This is an ability similar to a hunter's Viper Sting. In addition to mana, it also burns health - 525 every 2 seconds for 12 seconds. ;Summon Pet : Sharkkis summons a pet that is either an elemental or a beast. Can not be CC'ed. ;The Beast Within : Sharkkis turns red and increases damage by 30%. His pet also goes into a rage, causing 50% additional damage for 18 sec. ;Melee Strength : Sharkkis deals moderate damage to the tank. It should be no problem for 1-2 healers. Heals will also be required on his pet's tank. The pet deals at least as much damage as he does, so pay attention to your tank's HP! Fathom-Guard Tidalvess (Shaman) 840,000 HP ;Shaman Abilities : Fathom-Guard Tidalvess has nearly all the damage spells that a player shaman has, including Windfury, which is very nasty for the tank, and a Frost Shock that hits for about 6,000. Note: A shaman's Grounding totem will absorb the frost shock and help the tank take considerably less spike damage. ;Shaman Totems : He summons several totems: # Spitfire Totem - Summons a Searing Totem with 25000 health for 1 min that repeatedly attacks 5 enemies for 2550 to 3450 Fire damage. # Poison Cleansing Totem - Summons a Poison Cleansing Totem with 4000 health that attempts to remove 1 poison effect every 5 seconds. # Earthbind Totem - Summons an Earthbind Totem that lasts 45 sec. and periodically reduces the movement speed of nearby enemies to 50% of normal. Fathom-Guard Caribdis (Priest) 885,000 HP ;Water Bolt Volley : This is a 45 yard area of effect spell which deals 2700-3250 damage. ;Heal : A single target heal that does not depend on line of sight or range. It can be cast on any of the mobs, including Karathress and Caribdis himself. It heals for approximately 20-30% of the target's total HP. It can and should be interrupted by the tank, and also any melee DPS on Caribdis at the time. Ranged classes with interrupts should save them for Heals cast after Tidal Surge (see below). ;Tidal Surge : Caribdis stuns all players within a 10 yard range every 15-20 seconds. They will be frozen in an ice block for 3 seconds but they still receive damage and don't lose aggro during that time. This ice block is problematic, because melee are unable to interrupt Caribdis' Heal spell during this time. To counter this, a shaman needs to stand outside the 10 yard range of this ability, and be ready to cast Earth Shock on Caribdis should she attempt to cast Heal after a Tidal Surge. ;The Whirlwind : A whirlwind is generated which moves around the fight area. It has considerable range and can easily interfere with groups on the other mobs. It pushes the players up in the air for about 3-6 seconds and gives a debuff that reduces casting time. It looks like the arena whirlwind but does not deal any damage. Strategy The Kill Order # Fathom-Guard Tidalvess (Shaman) # Fathom-Guard Sharkkis (Hunter) # Fathom-Guard Caribdis (Priest) # Fathom-Lord Karathress Every time an add dies, Karathress gains a new ability. (Think about the 4 Anubisath Mobs in AQ40) When Sharkkis the Hunter dies, Karathress will gain "The Beast Within." This ability buffs his melee DPS. When Tidalvess the Shaman dies, Karathress will gain "Spitfire Totem" (Spitfire Totem - deals 2250-3500 damage to multiple targets in the raid. It should be destroyed as soon as it spawns.). This totem, which was previously placed by the shaman, is now placed by the boss himself. When Caribdis the Priest dies, Karathress will gain "Tidal Surge" (stuns all players within a 10 yard range every 15-20 seconds. They will be frozen in an ice block for 3 seconds but they still receive damage and don't lose aggro during that time. It is the exact same ability Caribdis has. Positioning and fight The Pull The start position is NOT where we enter the room, we will have to clear the room and run along the back side of the room to get at the start position. There is nothing special about the pull. The tanks will run towards the four mobs and hunters pull the adds to their tanks. It's no tragedy if you haven't got enough hunters for all three tanks. The tanks can also pull the adds on their own. Make sure that the tank of Tidalvess (Shaman) gets a Misdirection pull, however image. Karathress is tanked by the the main tank (best gear). A well geared tank with high HP handles Tidalvess (Shaman); he can nearly one-hit a tank with his Windfury ability, so he will need a lot of attention from the healers Caribdis (Priest) should be tanked by a warrior, who can Pummel/Shield Bash the Heal ability. A warlock must keep Curse of Tongues on Caribdis to facilitate this. Sharkkis (Hunter) can be tanked by a feral druid or a protection tank. Another druid tanks the pet of Sharkkis. Fighting Tidalvess http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j213/crystalh922/karathress-positions-4.jpg DPS moves on to Tidalvess, first. He is the first target and will deal a lot of damage to the raid. Spitfire totems can't be ignored. If you don't damage it the raid will take too much damage. It must be focused by RANGED DPS as soon as it spawns. It will help your healers' mana a lot! After Tidalvess is dead, you should split the healers. Kill Tidalvess First - It is possible to instead kill Sharkkis before Tidalvess, but this is not recommended and causes a whole host of new problems which are not addressed in this guide. Fighting Sharkkis http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j213/crystalh922/karathress-positions-5.jpg After Tidalvess dies, Karathress gains the "Spitfire Totem" ability. The healers on the main tank will face a lot more damage now. Be prepared. Sharkkis is tanked by a protection warrior or a feral druid. Whether he spawns an elemental or a beast add, you must tank that too. Also a second feral druid should equip their tank gear and tank his add. It is important that the priest (Caribdis) is successfully interrupted throughout all of the fight, whether he is being focussed by DPS or not. You can't afford to lose time in this fight because of the enrage timer. Healers should keep the whole raid above 50% HP at all times, otherwise they can be one-shotted by Karathress' Shadow Bolt ability. Bandages and consumables should be used by DPS classes to aid in keeping their own health up. Fighting Caribdis http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j213/crystalh922/karathress-positions-6.jpg Karathress now deals more melee damage because of the buff "The Beast Within". But the two healers should still be able to handle the damage easily. As you see on the picture you can now kite Karathress in the room, so that the Spitfire Totem stands out of range of the main tank and his healers. Do not kite him in the middle of the room, or anywhere near the raid. Also, the DPS damaging Caribdis will be taking a lot of damage now. The damage from the Water Bolt Volley needs to be healed up. Some healers (but not all!) can stand outside of the range of the water bolts and heal the raid. Caribdis should be killed as quickly as possible! Fighting Karathress http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j213/crystalh922/karathress-positions-7.jpg Now you should consider the enrage timer. If you have enough time for the final stage, you should kill the Spitfire Totems as soon as they spawn. If you are running out of time, you should focus Karathress and ignore the totem. It will put considerably more strain on the healers, but you can save a lot of time and thus DPS Karathress much faster. Quotes Aggro *"Guards, attention! We have visitors ..." Killing a Player *"I am rid of you." Killing Caribdis *"More knowledge, more power!" Killing Sharkkis *"I am more powerful than ever!" Killing Tidalvess *"Go on, kill them! I'll be the better for it!" Misc *"Alana be'lendor!" Death *"Her ... excellency ... awaits!" Loot Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the first kills * The elemental pet Sharkkis spawns can no longer be banished. External links Category:Bosses Karathress, Fathom-Lord Karathress, Fathom-Lord